102937-is-the-patch-tomorrow
Content ---- Doubtful. It's my understanding that they said they'd be doing a massive revamp of PvP gear/stats in this drop, and it's my further understanding that the testing of that hasn't even begun on the PTR yet. Based on what I've heard and seen (which could easily be incorrect), I'm not expecting the patch before August 12th or thereabouts. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm quoting you on that :P. I do hope that is correct though. | |} ---- Testing on the PTR has already happened. The devs did a Sabotage event twice or thrice, you even get Boomboxes if you do them. They also did some internat testing. First Drop was on 1 july on a Tuesday, so tomorrow seems the most logical date. But I doubt it, they haven't really said anything about it. We can only hope. | |} ---- ---- Why wouldn't it be more logical to be next Tuesday, the first in August? Tomorrow doesn't sound very logical at all. | |} ---- ---- Testing of the new PvP battleground has certainly happened. But I had understood this drop to contain some changes that haven't yet appeared in the patch notes for the PTR updates yet, so I hadn't thought testing of that stuff had been released to the PTR yet, let alone tested. Heck, it's only the most recent PTR update that added PvP gear vendor support at all -- I had gotten the impression that they didn't get through even half of the PTR testing they wanted to do for this drop yet. But it does sound like almost everyone had a different understanding of things than I did. I'll go try to dig out the post that made me think a more dramatic PvP stat/gear revamp was still coming. | |} ---- Like I mentioned, the only reason I was expecting tomorrow is because that's when the Guest Passes go live. But now that I think about it, how insidious is it to give folks a free week - and then pull their free time less than 24 hours before a major content drop? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Can guest passes test on the PTR? Because here's a thought. Let's say someone mentioned to people that everyone on the PTR can use the level 50 boost NPC regardless of their level on live (which is true as of the last PTR update). Let's say guest passes could take advantage of that. Let's say they had a PTR update planned that they wanted a huge number of noobs testing. What would be the best time to give out a ton of guest passes? | |} ---- I just want my damn Tier 3 trees on my Tier 2 and 3 Thickets. That's all I want. I've probably harvested about 5000 Tier 2 trees that should have been Tier 3 and lost 5000x6s => 3 plat. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As in they were giving us an update, in July, as to what they were planning to do. At least that's how I always read it. | |} ---- ---- Dude, decaf? | |} ---- That's some delicious irony right there. | |} ---- There is no irony involved. You guys sound like albino monkey scientists with your "Well according to my calculations" and "If what the dog whisperer told me was to be assumed 100% correct" bullshit. They stated multiple times "Last week of July" "Last week of July" "Last week of July" So no, the calculations Mr. Peabody incorrectly calculated were wrong. If it gets pushed back so be it. But again "Last week of July" "Last week of July" "Last week of July" Mr. Peabody needs to recalibrate his richter scale. | |} ---- Yeah, someone definitely forgot to take their meds this morning. | |} ---- I like this guy. | |} ---- Were you beat as a child? Did mommy and Daddy fight in front of you a lot? Did your wife just run off with your dog and kids? I understand, here's some help: http://www.7cupsoftea.com/ You might want to take a break, go get some air, and relax | |} ---- Focuzed can you please stop talking in generalities and be more specific?! In plain English here is the patch tonight or next week... God... | |} ---- I like you too | |} ---- What if I checked the box that stated all of the above? Can they *cupcake*ING help me then? Huh Dr. NOT Phil? | |} ---- I am betting on never. I went back in time with Michael J Fox and then we fast forwarded to the future and he still had parkinsons and Carbine was STILL testing PvP Power Patch. Then what had happened was somewhere along the line WoW WOD expansion skewed the time contingency and opened up a paradox to where albino monkeys are the scientists and humans are the test subject's. If only we could go back in time to figure out where the timeline was skewed, we MIGHT have a chance at getting this patch in the "LAST WEEK OF JULY" | |} ---- They already said it on record that it would be at the end of the month - they didn't say it would be tuesday but they said "I can say with certainty that it will be at the end of the month" So the logical sense would say that it is this week, at some point. Its on last week's stream :D | |} ---- Hall - e - FREAKING - lujah. Thank you sir. You are a gentleman and a scholar. But trust me, they will not believe you. | |} ---- So... its tomorrow? | |} ---- http://youtu.be/X0XtXGUJNLU There you go - I mean - that's technically official, a dev agreeing that it will be released this week. | |} ---- Please show us all those multiple times and different threads. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- well the end of this month is 31st... | |} ---- Yes, I understand that. But "end of the month" is also a figure of speech. You know like "weekend" is used to describe "Saturday and Sunday" when the week really BEGINS on Sunday, You *are* aware of things like that, right? That sometimes people use words and phrases to mean things that aren't exactly accurate? Good gravy. I can't believe I have to explain crap like this. What did your parents do? | |} ---- ---- ---- been living in Lithuania, where I grew up. It's hard to imagine that someone isn't English isn't it? And even if end of the month grasps more days than just the last one, if they released on the 31st they would still be doing just what they promised to do. So it's kind of early to start being unhappy, isn't it? | |} ---- It's never too early for Tex ;) | |} ---- ---- Tomorrow isn't over yet :P | |} ---- ---- ---- no patch | |} ---- but...but...but... pvp improvements | |} ---- ---- ---- The weekend technically starts on Friday night :D - not Saturday - isn't it weird that the week starts on a Sunday yet standardized working hours are Monday -Friday and not Sunday-Thursday? Logic is not always logic my friend. You have explained nothing of value or accuracy. With that said - not only did he say end of the month, he also said NEXT WEEK to emphasize the fact. Neither have passed by, so redundant complaining is redundant. | |} ---- What's that? | |} ---- ---- why would you do that, you will be able to get your 1500 gear much easier after that patch?! /completefaithincarbinetofixpvp Edited July 29, 2014 by BadDogEDN | |} ---- Useless, since video is too annoying to sit through and they don't post transcripts. | |} ---- Yeah, but hopefully someone will watch it and post on the forums if anything important is said. | |} ---- Normally people do, plan to see threads popping up about it around 12PM PDT | |} ---- #completefaithincarbinetofixpvp I kinda want to see that trending | |} ---- ---- I love seeing the player who comes in here with a frustrating issue get animated when they can't find an answer. Or anxiously pace the forum while awaiting the arrival of a promoted feature. Both show a genuine passion for the game. Those people you alluded to are the same handful of people. Kind of a 99/1 rule where 99% of it comes from the same 1%. What they lose in earnings per share they try to make up for in quantity, publishing War & Peace diatribes to the tune of almost 100 posts a week. I mean, just doing that has to be a full time job. When do they ever find time to actually master the game they are raking over the coals? Where does their gaming experience come from? Bug report threads? Reddit? :unsure: | |} ---- Wow. Seriously. You should stick the the Coffee thread. End of the month means before August 1st. That's what it means. | |} ---- but patch day is today... inb4noofficalpatchday and whosaidpatchdayistoday,itwasme and spaceisbrokenonkeyboardpleasehalp | |} ---- Thanks for the advice, but I'll go where I please. And, for the record, that's exactly what I said. So please, stick to quoting posts you agree with. Or something? | |} ---- Well, why did you go off on one when someone said the end of the month was July 31st then? They weren't saying that it had to be On July 31st, just pointing out that was when the month ends. The personal attack was totally unwarranted. | |} ---- They post it on their Youtube Channel after the live feed is over -_- I know its not a transcript but its a way to go back and shift-through it | |} ---- Trying to dodge bullets is harder than you think. That's not 'exactly what you said' at all. You're just trying to save your hide because it's now evident for all to see that you're an incompetent. | |} ---- Is this actually happening? I don't see any 'Streaming now' on the front page. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- End of the month means before the beginning of next month?? Worse than a figure of speech, this is the rambling of a crazed mind! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe. | |} ----